Tormenting the team
by kiylitier
Summary: Tony ends up with a distraught Ziva on his couch for the night. He tries to be the gentleman and looks after Ziva for the night. But when he get backs with the hot drinks in the morning something isn't right. Gibbs later finds out that something is wrong within his team. But what? Possible Tiva. Torture, Disappearance, Mystery and more.
1. Being a gentleman

**I do not own the NCIS characters ect. I simply made a story to go by. I created the odd extra character to add more fun. Enjoy and please rate and comment later if you want anything adding ect. I write in personal time as a hobbie.**

Tony walked into his living room and looked at Ziva who had crashed on his couch the night before. She had gone on a date with a friend but it had gone terribly wrong. She had rang tony up at 2 in the morning but was too upset to talk on the phone. Tony went and picked her up from a restaurant in which she was sitting covered in tears. It was unusual to see a strong woman cry. But it was near impossible to see that Ziva, his little mossad ninja was in tears. It was apparent that when tony picked Ziva up, she was very intoxicated. He knew he had to be a gentleman but also to keep an eye on her. He cracked his usual jokes in the car to try enlightening the mood. It took some time, but after some of his classic movie remarks a smile had begun to appear on his face. It was heart breaking to see that a man and a friend had upset Ziva so much. It made fire burn in his stomach but he knew he had to try make his mossad ninja smile.

****** Earlier That Night ******

_RING RING_

_Tony stirred as his phone vibrated on his bed side cabinet. He rolled over from his sleep onto his side. Grabbing his phone Tony opened it up and spoke into the phone._

"_Agent Anthony Dinozzo, how can I help" Tony's voice was gruff from just waking up._

"_Tony, i-its Ziva…" She was slurring and it was hard for Tony to understand. "Tony I-i-I need. I need your help" She sounded scared as if something was wrong. _

_Tony shot up in his bed, waking up from the panic in Ziva's voice. _

"_What's up Zi?" Tony tried to sound a bit worried but not so she could tell he was overly worried._

_As Tony awaited her reply he thought about earlier. She said she was going on a date. Before she left the bullpen she was tormenting Tony making sure he didn't know who it was. And she had succeeded. But Tony decided this time he shouldn't follow her, so he decided to go home and watch some movies trying not to think of another guy on a date with Ziva. He was madly in love with her, and very jealous by the fact that he couldn't be there making her enjoy a meal. OR even getting a kiss…_

"_It w-went w-w-wrong T…" Her voice sounded like she was crying. _

_Tony's heart started pounding. Fury burned in his eyes. He should have followed. He should have been there. He shot up and began to shove some trousers on._

"_Where are you Zi? I'll come pick you up"_

_Tony was already walking out of his door and towards his car._

"_Your… favourite Italian restaurant" Ziva tried to get the words out, but she whimpered them. _

_Tony's heart was shattering more as he heard her struggling. She was definitely in a bad state, and by the way she was talking, in tears and drunk._

"_I'm coming Zi" _

_With that Tony hanged up. He slid into his car and looked at the wheel. He punched it hard then leaned back and turned the key. _

"_Why that bloody restaurant! When I find him I'll strangle him if she's in a bad way…"_

_Tony cursed constantly all the way to the restaurant. When he arrived he parked out front. He closed the door and locked it then walked to the front of the restaurant. He could see Ziva through the door leaning over on a stool against the bar. Tony opened the door and sighed when he saw at least seven bottles of bear surrounding her. He walked up to her._

"_Zi…"_

_Before Tony could react she had turned around on the stool pouting at me then leant forwards as tears rolled down her face. Heartbreak had ripped through Tony more. How could a friend put her in this state! Ziva pushed herself off the chair and fell forwards. Before she could go far, Tony caught her in his arms. He held her tight and close to his body. Ziva looked up at him, her head against his chest. She was pouting and looked at him as if she was a child in trouble._

"_Let's take you home Zi" _

_Tony smiled at her and helped her stand straight; he put an arm around her waist and guided her to his car. Just as they reached the passengers door she leant forwards to Tony. Before he could relax she was kissing him. Tony looked at her shocked and pulled away. She was definitely intoxicated._

"_Zi… You're drunk"_

_Her face went white as she looked at Tony. He felt guilty but knew he had to be a gentleman and a friend and make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Tears began to run down her face and he hugged her tight. He helped her into the car and began rambling with his movie quotes and jokes to get him laughing._

****** Back at the apartment ******

Once back at the apartment tony gave Ziva a glass of water. When he came back from the toilet ziva was curled up on the sofa sound asleep. He grabbed a spare blanket from his cupboard and covered her up. Now looked at her she was in a foetus position all curled up within the blanket. Her face wore no signs of nightmares but just a calm pleasant dream. She looked peaceful and calm for the first time in ages. Tony smiled to himself knowing that it was nice to see her calm, but at peace for one of the first times since Somalia.

Tony walked over to Ziva, kissing her forehead. He jumped as she moved slightly but didn't stir. He walked back to his room and changed into some decent clothes. It was nice to see her calm. And hopefully throughout the night she will stay that way. He couldn't stand seeing her upset. The way she was at the restaurant ripped him apart. He sighed and looked in the mirror. He noticed a glimmering streak rolling down his face. Tony raised his hand to his cheek. A tear was rolling down. He wiped the tear and sat on his bed. He put on some jeans and a plain shirt to look smart but casual.

Tony got up and walked to his front door, he looked back at Ziva who was sucking on her thumb. '_Oh I can't wait to use that against her'_ he thought. Tony smiled and decided to go grab them both a nice hot drink to wake her up ready for work. That was, if she was ready for work.

****** Half an hour later ******

Tony walked up to his apartment holding his and Ziva's hot drinks. Tony noticed that his apartment door was open. He was sure he had shut it when he left. Tony looked at the lock and noticed it was pried open. Once he noticed that the door was forced open other eerie thoughts came to his mind with his journey back to the apartment. He could have sworn at least three residents would be out and about though instead it was dead quiet. Tony placed the drinks to the side, spilling them slightly as they hit the wall and then was placed on the floor. He put his hand to his hoister and pulled his gun out ready to shoot. Tony walked to the door at an angle and shot around the corner fast. His heart raced as he saw what was in front of him. Ziva was on her knees with her arms both dangling by her side. It was as if she was… Forced to stay still. _Ziva David never stays still… _Her face was red under her eye as if she had been punched. He looked Ziva in the face as she mouthed 'Behind you' as someone walked to her side. Tony turned around to feel a blast to the stomach. He stumbled back shocked as a ringing noise and Ziva's voice rang out.

"TONY!" Her voice was full of fear, anger.

She grunted as she was held back by her hair. As soon as she tried to move a knife was moved around to her throat.

Tony looked at the guy in front of him. Tympson. He looked down to his stomach to see blood and a hole. Tony went white as he gulped. He struggle and looked at Tympson in front of him. Tympson had shot him. He was the man Tony and Ziva locked away months ago due to a murder case. Tony held his stomach and dropped to his knees. Ziva tried to reach for him but she received an elbow to the head as the knife was moved away. Tony kicked back on his feet as he heard the wind escape Ziva's lungs. As he fell back he caught Ziva at an angle as she fell forwards unconscious. Tony tried not to scream as she put pressure on the bullet wound as her head landed against his stomach. He whimpered as the pain shot through his body causing him to lean over Ziva. Tony looked up at Tympson to see him walking with another man towards him. The one who elbowed Ziva grabbed Tony from behind pulling him back from her.

"NO!" Tony yelled as he was dragged away from Ziva in pain.

Tympson and the other man smiled as a cloth were brought round to Tony's face and against his mouth. He tried to move it off but the man by Tympson held his head still. Tony looked at them feeling the world around him crumble to darkness. He felt sick as the world around him turned dark. He felt all sound, emotions and feeling going away from him.

**Please don't forget to rate and comment/review! I would very much appreciate. Please and thank you :)**


	2. Hunting his team

**I do not own the NCIS characters ect. I simply made a story to go by. I created the odd extra character to add more fun. Enjoy and please rate and comment later if you want anything adding ect. I write in personal time as a hobbie.**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen holding his coffee. He looked over to the first two desks being empty, along with his. Gibbs shot a glance at Ziva's and Tony's desk. Gibbs head snapped to Mcgee's desk.

"Mcgee! Where is Tony and Ziva?!" Gibbs walked over to Mcgee's desk and slammed his hands down.

Mcgee looked at Gibbs seeing the fury in his eyes from two of his team members not being here.

"I… I haven't seen them boss"

Mcgee looked at Gibbs and got his stare. He grabbed his phone and brought up Ziva's number.

"Ring them, got it boss"

Gibbs walked passed Mcgee and too the catwalk to Director Sheppard's room. Gibbs walked passed her sectary and into the directors room.

"Director" Gibbs gave her a glare as a man was sat in the chair opposite to her.

"Damien, please excuse my agent" Jenny got up and shook the man's hand before pointing the exit. They nodded to each other and he closed the door behind him.

"Agent Gibbs, I do hope you have a reason for barging in" Jenny seemed a bit angry but she knew this was fairly too normal for Gibbs.

"I tell you what Jenny, Director. I am annoyed to come into work and find not one, but two of my agents decide to be late and still haven't turned up" Gibbs looked at Jenny and sat in the seat where he visitor had previously sat. Jenny sat back down and looked at Gibbs. This was unusual for two of his team members to be late; DiNozzo was often late every morning so she could count him but who else?

"There must be an explanation Gibbs. I'm guessing one of them is DiNozzo"

Jenny sat back in her chair both hands together making an upside down V with hands and arms.

"DiNozzo and David" Gibbs face was full of seriousness.

Jenny could see passed Gibbs eyes; he was worried about his team in case something had happened. Or in case they were breaking his rule 12. Jenny herself could also see why he was worried; yes Tony and Ziva did seem to be getting close. But for Ziva to be late for work. That wasn't right. Before Jenny could say anything Mcgee shot through the doors.

"Boss… Oh sorry for interrupting but it's important"

Gibbs and Jenny both looked at Mcgee with the panic in his voice. He was holding his cell phone.

"Well spill the beans Mcgee" Gibbs sounded annoyed and wanted to know.

"Boss. It's Ziva. I got sent a picture by email" Mcgee's panic was washed over his face. "She's hurt"

As soon as those words left Mcgee's mouth Gibbs stomach tightened. His daughter, hurt. He looked at Jenny who also stood up.

"The picture attached, she looks… she looks dead boss" Mcgee had to stop a whimper escaping his voice. Before he could continue Abby and Ducky shot into the room.

"Gibbs! Don't let it be true! Not Ziva!" Panic arose in Abby's tone. Ziva was a bigger sister to her and Abby wouldn't want anyone to be hurt in the family.

"Calm down Abs" Gibbs looked at Mcgee as if to say carry on whilst Ducky looked worried. As a medical expert he could probably tell there must have been some damage.

"Well I got the email a few minutes ago Boss. It says she's at Tony's apartment Boss." Mcgee looked like he was in pain. "It was sent from Tony's phone. Do you think he –"

Before Mcgee could say anything Abby had burst into tears and Ducky was holding her. Gibbs quickly spoke before the sentence could be finished.

"She is not dead Mcgee. And I don't believe DiNozzo would hurt her. Now grab your bag we are going to Tony's"

Gibbs glanced at the Director who nodded to him in return. He walked passed Abby, Ducky and Mcgee and down to the bullpen where he grabbed his car, keys, badge and bag. Gibbs threw his coffee in the bin. He didn't want it no more. All he wanted to know was that his family member, his daughter, his team member was alright.

****** Following Tony ******

Tony rolled his head in agony as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was bright causing him to blink and continuously close his eyes shut and back open until they adjusted as much as they could to the light. He sat forwards but didn't get far. He went to lift his hand to rub his face but they wouldn't move. Something was holding them down. Tony looked down to his hand. He had wire tags wrapped around his hand and chair. He pulled on them tightly hoping to try get out but they wouldn't stretch. He frowned. Normally he could get out wire tags. Tony tried to move his feet to find that they too had be tied together. Tony looked around trying to establish where the hell he was. The walls were stone, covered in moist. Some held shackles, others held. Tony gulped. The others held torture devices. Tony looked to the door. It seemed to be a wooden door, quite old fashioned style. As if someone's already had a hack at it. To the left of him on the wall was some small mirrors at the top. It was as if he was… he was in a basement!

Tony noticed something in front of him. He looked down to see a body with a bag over its head. He frowned. "ZIVA!"

****** Back at Tony's apartment ******

Gibbs had his gun by his side. Tony's car was outside. Gibbs had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Had his special agent gone rouge? Was he turning on his own team? Gibbs looked to Mcgee who nodded. They walked to Tony's front door and looked around. They too seemed to think it was quiet. Gibbs studied the door. It was closed but had signs of previous forced entry. Had Ziva done that? Gibbs looked to Mcgee and nodded. Both had their guns aimed ready. Gibbs spun his finger then pointed to the door. He turned to the door and kicked it forwards as Mcgee walked behind him covering his six. Gibbs quickly spotted a figure, laying on the floor in a pool of blood. He could tell something wasn't right. Tony's apartment had been smashed, shelves broken as if someone was searching for something. Gibbs shot to Ziva's limp body and knelt down trying not to lean in the blood.

"Mcgee, ambo now. Call Ducky and tell him that him and Palmer need to get here now"

Gibbs put his index and middle finger against Ziva's neck looking for a pulse. After a few seconds he sighed.

"She's breathing" A wave of relief washed over him and the same with Mcgee when he heard his boss. Gibbs leant to Ziva and kissed his cheek.

"Won't be long"

He got up and began to check the rest of the apartment, cupboards, any possible hiding spots. After a while he acknowledged that no-one was there. Gibbs ran back to Ziva who had Mcgee by her side. He was on he's knee's holding her stomach.

"She's been stabbed boss" Mcgee looked with Gibbs with worry in his face. "But where's Tony"

Gibbs looked at Mcgee who was stating the obvious. Fury built up.

"Where the hell are you DiNozzo"

Gibbs looked at Ziva as Mcgee called him. She was opening her eyes and gasping in pain. Mcgee held her firmly as she tried to sit up. Quickly Gibbs gave her orders.

"Stay still Ziva, you're hurt" Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder as if to say it was okay but she kept trying to get up. She yelled in pain and quickly put one hand on her stomach as she used the rest of her strength to force herself sat up.

"I can't Gibbs. T… He's hurt" Ziva looked at Gibbs with a tear rolling down her cheek. She pointed to a pool of blood behind Gibbs that trailed out the corridor. Gibbs noticed the train and wondered how he or Mcgee didn't notice it before.

"Gibbs… They shot… They shot Tony" She looked at Gibbs and he saw the fear in her eyes before she rolled back and her eyes rolled to the top of her head.

****** At the ER ******

Gibbs raced along with paramedics pushing a gurney with a limp Ziva onto. As a doctor and nurse quickly joined them and were quickly briefed on Ziva's condition.

"Help her. You better help her" Gibbs said with frustration in his voice. He couldn't help Ziva and he felt helpless. Ducky quickly put a hand on Gibbs shoulder and pulled him to a stopped pace. Mcgee joined their side as the doctor turned around. "I'll come get you once we're sorted"

Ducky looked to Gibbs seeing the anger and sorrow in his eyes.

"Gibbs, we've done all we can. They'll be taking Ziva for surgery… We can't do much more" Ducky looked at Gibbs trying to give him some comfort.

Gibbs looked at Ducky then to Mcgee. "You better find me where the hell DiNozzo is"

Just as Gibbs went to turn around he got a message on his phone. He flipped it open and opened a text from an unknown number. Gibbs's hand wrapped tightly around the phone, almost smashing its frame. "God dam it DiNozzo!" Gibbs turned to Mcgee and chucked his phone to him.

"Trace that number Mcgee. Get me who is responsible"

Mcgee looked at the text. "Boss… Do you really think they would?"

Gibbs glared at Mcgee. "Okay Boss. I'll go to Abby and contact you when we get information." Mcgee gave a glance to Ducky who also looked worried. He quickly turned around and raced to his car to take the phone to Abby. He quickly used his phone and called Abby.

"Abby I need you to trace a number… Yes. It's..."

Mcgee gave Abby the number off of Gibbs's phone and quickly turned on his car. In minutes he began to drive towards headquarters.


	3. Breaking her heart

DiNozzo looked at the body he thought was Ziva. She wasn't moving. He tried to move but couldn't get out. The door slammed open with a male walking in. He smirked to DiNozzo and looked about. He turned to the body and walked up to it making sure the door behind him was closed. The male grabbed the body yanking it back. To Tony's relief it wasn't Ziva. He looked at the body trying to recognise it but couldn't. The male dragged the body and threw it against the wall on the far side. Tony whimpered as he heard the body crash. He turned and looked away. The male figure walked up to tony, grabbing his hair and twisting his head to the side. He sniffed Tony's neck causing him to try back away.

"Get off me!"

Tony yanked his head away in pain as he felt some hair being ripped out. A fist slammed into his face. Tony's head rolled back as the world spun around him.

****** back at headquarters ******

"Mcgee you better have something to give me"

Gibbs was furious, he looked at Mcgee hoping he had news on Tony. He frowned as Mcgee went whiter. He had been pale since he rushed into the director's office and he had been worse after seeing Ziva on the floor in Tony's apartment.

"I'm sorry Boss-"

A ringing sound began to come from Tony's desk. Both Gibbs and Mcgee looked at each other then towards Tony's desk. Gibbs walked over and hesitated before answering the phone. He put the phone to his ear and began to spoke.

"Special Agent Gibbs" Gibbs tried to keep calm. Something gave him a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

"Gibbs…" Tony's voice sounded as if he was in pain. Gibbs's eyes opened wide and he looked at Mcgee as if to say trace the call.

"Tony! You better have a good expla-" Gibbs was cut off before he could say anymore.

"Hello Agent Gibbs"

A robotic voice made a shiver run down Gibbs's spine. He looked at Mcgee who mouthed 'twenty seconds'

"Hello. Now we need words. Where is special agent DiNozzo?"

The robotic voice began to laugh piercing Gibbs's ears.

"Oh he is mine Agent Gibbs. Now listen to his screams"

Gibbs gulped as his phone became engulfed with screams. As Mcgee began to count down to tracing the call, as soon as it hit nine the phone hung up.

"Mcgee?" Gibbs show a glance to Mcgee.

"I'm… I'm sorry Boss"

Mcgee slammed his keyboard down in frustration. He watched as it snapped in half with the pressure from the force. He stared at the keyboard. Gibbs looked at him worried, before he could say anything his cell began to ring. Gibbs looked at the unknown number and opened it up then placed it against his ear.

"Special agent Gibbs"

Gibbs heart began to sink. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm on my way"

Gibbs looked to Mcgee.

"Gear now. Ziva's done a runner"

Gibbs grabbed his back and began to run towards the elevator. A nurse from the ER had phoned to say Ziva had made a run for it. Knocking two guards out and taking their gun. _Oh Zivar. Why. Where have you gone? You don't know where he could be…_

****** Following Ziva ******

Ziva held the wheel. She had stole a car. She knew Gibbs wouldn't be happy. She was still feeling the effects of the anaesthetic. She looked in front of her. She felt so alone… So not right. Tony wasn't there when she awoke. The guards said Gibbs was trying to look for him but couldn't find him. But what they didn't know was Ziva knew where to look. She pulled her phone out and began to call Tony's phone.

"You better tell me who you are. And I swear-"

Screams filled Ziva's ears. Tony's screams. Tears began to run down her face. How dare they! How dare they hurt him before she could even confess to him.

"I give you this warning. I'm coming. And you better be prepared"

She gritted her teeth and closed the call. She slammed her phone shut then threw it to the side. It began to ring again and when she looked she saw who was calling. Gibbs. He knew she was gone,.


	4. Realising the truth of his team

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter may have a few mistakes, I half wrote it whilst it was very early in the morning. Idea's came to mind and once they have I have to write them down. Just like my novel which currently has a few contracts offered to publish. So look out for that in the future. Anyway, please rate and review I would appreciate it a lot. Many thanks guys ****J**

**###### ##### ##### ####**

Ziva felt helpless. She was just racing round in her Ziva driving skills way around the city. She had to get a hold of Tony or his kidnapper/s. She used her emergency break yanking on the fresh stitches in her stomach. She yelled and gasped as pain shot through her taking her breath away. Ziva leant forwards trying not to knock the horn. She stayed leaning forwards until the pain subsided. She looked through the already blood stained t-shirt. Blood was already seeping through. She frowned and looked at her phone vibrating. _He's ringing me_. Her mind was spinning. She looked at her phone before opening it up.

"To-"

Before she could continue she was cut off.

"If you want to see him alive Ziva David. You best be alone outside your apartment in five minutes. Any later and he is dead"

The phone cut off before Ziva could say anything. Her guy twisted in knots. She felt sick. She opened the door of the stolen car and began to bring up bile and blood. She wiped her mouth as her stomach raged with pain. She was in agony. She hadn't felt pain as bad as this in ages.

Ziva fell back against her car. tears of pain and torture burning in her eyes. she was overwhelmed by pre-grief. if she didn't get to where they wanted... they'd kill tony. her beloved tony. she never got to admit her love to only ever kept him back. pushed him back. she made sure that he couldn't come too close. she didn't want pain, anything. she loved him. like a child with their first crush. playing a catch me if you can goose chase. often she'd gone home after work, craving his touch. she had to buy herself a vibrator to keep her going. screaming his name as she climaxed. but how could she anymore. tony was at harms reach, he already is. he covered her six after three months of hell. three months when her mental capacity was pushed to the limits. and all she could think of was tony. he wouldn't give up. he'd be out there looking. and now she was going to do the same. she couldn't let her partner get hurt. he was the love of her life and she was going to make sure he knew that. she didn't care whether she had torn her stitches. she was in pain but she needed to fight it. for tony's sake. she knew her love would push her to the end. she stood up and climbed into the car she stole from the hospital. "i'm coming tony. i'm coming to get you like you did for me. just hang in there tony my love. i promise i will get you" with that ziva rammed the ignition into go and drove towards her apartment with speed.

***** ***** ***** back at the hospital ***** ***** *****

Gibbs face was red with rage. how could he let one of his agents slip when hurt and needed to rest. she was more than an agent to him. Ziva was a daughter to him, whether Eli liked it or not. Gibbs had arrived after shouting at Mcgee for driving at his normal speed. He had made him break a lot of speeding laws causing them to almost crash and cause a few accidents a few times. One thing was on Gibbs's mind. And that was finding Tony and Ziva fast. Gibbs had tried to ring Ziva multiple times. _dam it Ziver! Stay in contact at all times! You know that is a vital rule. G_ibbs was furious when he turned up at the ER ward to find no-one was watching his team member. He made sure he would deal with that. But first he had to find his kids. Before any harm came to them. To Gibbs they were family. He was their father and he was failing them. He was meant to protect them but both had been harmed.

"MCGEE!"

Mcgee raced to his angry stricken boss. He could tell something had escalated the anger more.

"we need to trace Ziva's mobile as well as Tony's." Gibbs looked at Mcgee.

Mcgee looked at Gibbs slightly confused. He had previously tried to trace but wasn't successful.

"The nurses said she woke up asking for us and for tony but when they said we were finding him. They said she was gone when they came back to do more blood tests"

Gibbs looked at Mcgee whose face had dropped. Something must of happened in the few minutes that the nurses left the room. Which means Ziva has had contact with Tony... Or his kidnapper.

"But how did she get out of here? It's crawling with camera's, security guards? She must of passed someone!"

Gibbs looked at Mcgee worried. He was right, Ziva was hurt. Someone surely would of noticed an ex mossad agent still with aesthetic in her body.

Gibbs frowned. Panic set in. He couldn't let anything else go wrong.

"Mcgee get me security tapes, anything. We must find her"

Gibbs frowned and walked up to the nurses ready to get information out of them.

***** ***** ***** Kidnapped ***** ***** ***** *****

Tony's eyes slowly opened as pain began shooting through him again. He looked around and blinked trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Tony had no clue what was going on. It was as if someone from the past wanted to haunt him. But he couldn't tell who or why. He lifted his head up from his chest and looked around. He yelled as his head began to spin as soon as he moved it a little bit. He felt his stomach churn in agony and from the nausea from moving. The door to the side of Tony opened as he looked towards it. A female and a male stepped out looking at him smiling. Tony didn't like the look of them instantly. He knew they were going to cause trouble when around. Tony looked at them and tried to recognise them but couldn't. He had a funny feeling though that it was them that has been torturing him. He looked down to his bare chest. They had calved something into it but couldn't tell what. Tony looked away and in front of him. It had taken him a few minutes to realise that it was some kind of screen.

"Good morning DiNozzo" Her voice was soft, as if to tell you she was innocent, but he knew she wasn't.

"She is talking to you DiNozzo! Talk back!"

Tony gasped as a fist connected with his stomach. He tried to grasp some air but he was struggling. His capturers had repeatedly taken out a lot on his stomach. He knew they possibly knew of his incident with the plague to which they then took it out on his lungs. It was one of his weaknesses. Something he couldn't help because his body hadn't fully recovered to the young athlete he used to be.

"Hello"

Tony smirked as he knew that was all he was going to give them. It was going to cause him a lot of pain with the consequences but he knew he couldn't give them much. He just couldn't let them have an advantage over him. The female walked over to Tony and straddled his lap. If he hadn't been kidnapped by her he would admit that she was kind of cute. She leant in kissing his lips and forcing his head forwards to stop him pulling away. Tony felt her grip his leg tightly with her nails. He bit back a whimper from the pain. Her hands had been over him a lot already and he tried everything he could whilst tied down to stop her. Tony smacked his head forward, head butting her hard causing her to fall backwards. He knew he must have done it hard because she had a gash across the side of her forehead. Instantly Tony was threw back in the chair and repeatedly kicked. Swear words repeated over and over. Tony knew it wasn't a good idea but he had done it but he was afraid of what was to come. He knew what was to come and it had played on his mind. He wanted to scream out for Gibbs, for Ziva and Mcgee to come rescue him. But it had already been a night and he had suffered his dues. He knew he had to try not letting him affect him but it played on his mind. He couldn't look the man in the eyes after what he had done to Tony. The night before he had suffered with being drugged and forced into acts he didn't want. Tony threw it to the side of his mind. He wouldn't think of it. He would just ignore it. He had to be strong, like Ziva when he had rescued her.

The male lifted the chair up after some time. Tony knew he had broken bones across his body and he couldn't fight the pain. His left wrist was definitely broken with his left shoulder dislocated. He could feel broken ribs, and possibly a fractured leg. He had to push the pain behind him. He had to act hard… Act something he's not. He knew there was camera's in the room but as soon as his capturers left the room he would be crying. Crying out for Ziva to help, for Gibbs to rescue him. The male grabbed Tony and put some headphones on. He grabbed a needle and injected something warm into the side of his neck.

"Enjoy the movie Tony"

The man smirked at Tony and whispered something into his ear causing Tony to shudder. As they left the room Tony tried to fight the restraints. The headphones were attached to his head so they couldn't fall off and in front the screen started to play. It was pictures of his team.

"Tony is useless, worthless. He's nothing but a probie agent who will end up with the sack"

Gibbs voice rang in his ears. How could he say that? Surely it wasn't true. He was Gibbs's special agent.

"He's nothing but a wimp. He throws all his strength into movies to act something he isn't. He's just a geek"

Tony looked at the photo of Mcgee. Surely probie wouldn't think that of him…

Voices played through the headset telling Tony of how much the team hated him. How much they wanted him out of the team. How useless he was. Then it came to a photo on the screen. Ziva.

"Tony is a player. He goes after women for sex then leaves them. He doesn't care and I'm glad. I never care about Tony. I'd happily kill him myself. Bring my gun to his chin and make him suffer with Mossad torture before I kill him. I'll kill Tony guys. Don't you worry"

Tony's heart sunk. Zi… Ziva. The love of his life… And she wants to kill him. Tears ran down Tony's face as horror began to set in. His team mates hated him. And one wanted to kill him. Not just anyone, but Ziva. The woman he risked his life for to save. Three months he convinced the team something wasn't right. He went through the torture in Somalia just to find her. He had a gut feeling she was alive. And she just wanted him dead. Tony tried to look away from the screen then video's started playing. Of the team members pretending to shoot Tony behind his back. Then came Ziva's. She was standing outside his apartment with her gun. She had it off safety and kicked down the door. In front of her stood Tony, sat on the sofa looking up with his head cocked to the side. She smirked and walked forwards, grabbing Tony and smashing his face into the glass. Hold on… She did this? Tony wanted to bring his hand to his face. All of a sudden he could feel the pain from the glass. She had smashed my face into the glass table. He frowned as two people entered the room guns pointing. Ziva turned round to shoot them but before she could they shot the gun out of her hand. Tony smirked. That was one lucky shot. She dived towards the two people but was cuffed and knocked out.

"Tony…" The male voice was recognizable… The man from earlier.

"Thank god you're okay Tony. Let's get you out of here"

Memories came flooding in when Tony remembered that they had rescued him. They had stopped Ziva from shooting him. Tony looked at the screen as it stopped. Hatred filled his body as desire to kill his team raged through him. He looked at the screen and felt tired. Something was making him sleepy. Before he could fight it he began to lower his head. His eyes getting heavy causing him to drift off into a deep sleep.

**Hope you like it. I tried to add a twist, this isn't a copy of any other fanfictions if people feel there's links. It's just a random idea came to mind. Look forwards to the next chapter. Because a big twist happens. Hope you all enjoy it. Please rate + Review. And enjoy the twist to come.  
**


	5. Good cop turning bad

**Hey, i know I've been writing a lot at once. Well, 5 chapters in 2/3 days. It may come to shove that within next week i wont be writing as much so fast. But i really hope you all enjoy this. It's nice for me to let things out through writing. I will be putting a website up soon, for my artist/charity side of me as well as for my current novel in which i am working on completing for the publishing contracts within the next few months. Please rate/review. I really appreciate it to know that someone likes what I've written, as a soon to be author it helps me build my carer as well. Many thanks. KD**

#### #### Back at NCIS ##### #####

"Gibbs! I think I can find Ziva"

Mcgee shot over to Gibbs. He handed him a piece of paper with call data on it.

"What is this Mcgee?"

Mcgee sighed and looked at Gibbs trying not to burst.

"Boss. They're Ziva's phone calls… She's been called by Tony twice" Mcgee then pulled out a piece of paper from underneath. A frame from a CCTV camera in the hospital car park. Ziva was looking at a car and the looks of it she was pick locking it. Gibbs eyes widened as he looked at the car.

"Mcgee trace that car. We must find her"

Gibbs gave his order, before he could turn Mcgee turned and shouted at him.

"I did boss, she has been driving around the city the last two hours."

Mcgee frowned and looked at Gibbs.

"What's even more interesting boss is that there's a traffic camera that shows her in pain outside of her car. It doesn't look good. She looked in a lot of pain boss. And she was being sick. But I traced that car, she's taking a zigzag route boss. It looks like she's going to Tony's apartment"

Gibbs's eyes opened wide. Why would she be going to Tony's apartment? Unless she was meeting Tony's kidnappers. _Oh Ziver. Don't put yourself in harm. Let us deal with it._

"Boss I'll get the car running"

Before Mcgee could answer Gibbs was walking down the corridor. He had to get to the car. Ziva was going to do something he knew she shouldn't and he could tell she knew he wouldn't like it. Gibbs walked straight in front of a car ignoring the horn. He heard Mcgee shouting boss behind him but he didn't dare stop. Not when he had a job to do. As soon as he reached the car Mcgee unlocked it and both of them slid straight inside.

"Mcgee you better drive fast. And you better go through red lights"

Mcgee looked at Gibbs.

"Boss… I've alrea-"

"Mcgee! I said drive! And fast"

Gibbs sat forwards in the passenger's seat. He was moving side to side. He had to get to Ziva and he had to get to Tony.

Mcgee sped down the road. At the bottom of it the apartment block with Tony's apartment was in view. Gibbs got his gun out ready, his hand on the seat belt release ready to go. As soon as Mcgee skidded the car against the pavement he unclipped his seatbelt and jumped up. Both shot out the car not bothering to lock it. Gibbs went straight up the stairs. Something felt not right. The car Ziva had stolen wasn't here. The whole apartment was too quiet to be true. He had a funny feeling something was about to happen. His gut was screaming at him saying something isn't right. As Gibbs neared Tony's apartment that should have been locked off to anyone, he noticed the door ajar. His gut really started to scream at him. He pointed to the door looking at Mcgee as if to say get ready to go in. They both got closer then Gibbs kicked the door open and felt pain in his shoulder knocking him backwards. Mcgee shot into the room gobsmacked by what he saw.

"Put it down Tony… I don't want to shoot you but I will if I-"

Mcgee stood still and dropped his gun. He fell to his knee's staring at Tony before falling on top of a blood stained Gibbs.

##### ##### Ziva's apartment ##### #####

Ziva drove the stolen car and skidded in front of her apartment nearly missing another car. She held her stomach and caught her breath from the pain before she unbuckled her belt. She kept her hands close to the back of her trousers then walked towards her apartment. Outside there were at least three new cars. She looked up to see all lights in the apartment off but the hallways. She knew this would be a trap. But she had to find Tony… She had to save him. She owed him. She felt like she should die for him. _Come on Ziva. Don't think like that. We will get him out safe and alive. We'll all be fine_. Ziva walked up the stairs, hesitating at first but thought of how much Tony meant to her. How much he needed to tell Tony she loved him. Ziva walked up to her front door, it was slightly open letting her know someone was inside. She should go in with her gun… But she knew that would start a fire fight and she wasn't ready. Ziva sighed and pushed open the door. As she closed it and flickered on the lights she came face to face with a man and woman. The man sat on the couch facing the door. The woman sat on the back of the couch. She didn't know whether to be furious or not on them moving her belongings. Ziva swayed her way down the stairs ignoring the pain, but instead looked into the eyes of the two in front of her. They smiled giving her a sense that something was about to happen.

"Hello Ziva"

The man smiled then put his hand up with his index finger and middle finger pointing up whilst the rest made a fist. He slowly made a fist then pointed both fingers at Ziva. Before she could react two shadows appeared from behind her and grabbed her arms. She tried to fight but yelled as they forced her to her knees. She bit back her reaction, biting her lip to not let the sound of weakness from the pain escape.

"You see Ziva. You're the only one left. Tony has already striked down your other partners and now it is your turn"

The male stood up smirking.

"Get her in the van"

The woman chuckled as Ziva had cloth shoved over her mouth and nose. She tried to breathe but quickly fell unconscious. Her body was picked up by the two that forced her to her knees. Together they picked her up and carried her down the corridor. Smirking they all got into the van. They knew this would be the best part. Gaining Ziva on their side, or forcing DiNozzo to kill her. They planned to kill her eventually, but to get the true weapon out of DiNozzo they had to put what he loved the most against him.

##### ##### Tony's Apartment ##### #####

Tony looked at the two bodies by the door. Both alive, but barely. One of Gavin's bodyguards drugged Mcgee whilst Tony had shot Gibbs. He looked at the bodies of his ex-teammates. He frowned and felt pleasure from hurting them for the lies, the hatred they held behind his back. Tony walked towards the door. He frowned as he saw Mcgee's body move slightly. He frowned then walked over him. Little did he know Mcgee didn't fall fully unconscious. Tony walked towards the elevator before Gavin's man put a needle in Tony's neck. Tony dropped to his knees before he could react. Gavin's man grabbed Tony and lifted him up. Smiling he knew his boss's work was almost complete.

Tony woke up laid on his side. He looked around the room to notice he was on a bed. Comfortable and soft. Tony frowned and sat up slowly. He hurt as hell, as if he'd been battered. He put his hands on his stomach and sat forwards. He felt like… Like… Tony didn't dare think about it. He looked across the room. It was like a hotel room, something nice and posh. He got up and walked over to a window. He looked outside to see he was in DC. The door opened up behind him to see Gavin and Suzan walking into the room.

"Good morning Tony"

Together they both spoke to Tony, welcoming him to the morning. Gavin looked to Tony and smiled.

"We have a slight problem Tony, and thought we had best tell you"

Tony turned to look at Gavin.

"What's the problem?"

Suzan looked worried.

"It seems…. Ziva tried to follow you Tony"

Tony's mind quickly overloaded. Ziva… The one he lo-

"She wants to see you Tony"

Tony looked instantly to Suzan. He nodded. He loved her. LOVED. But since he found the truth… He felt like she had back stabbed him. As if she was planning to kill him here.

"Let me see her"

**I wonder what will happen next chapter. Ziva meets Tony face to face, Gavin and Suzan are trying to get her on their side. But what about Mcgee, Gibbs, Abby and the rest? Hint. Next chapter gets very exciting. **


	6. Taking what means the most

**Bit more of a twist. Hope you enjoy it. Wonder if i can get more reviews. But still, please enjoy!**

##### ##### ##### In the apartment basement ##### ##### #####

Tony looked across the room. Ziva had her hands up in the air, wrists tied together and attached to chains hanging from the ceiling. He nodded to Gavin and Suzan to leave. They nodded back and looked at Tony with an odd look, then closed the door. Tony turned around to look at Ziva. She was locked in the basement of the apartment. Tony eyed up Ziva, her head against her chest, her hair still partially up in her ninja style bun but not perfectly with the signs of her being in a fight or struggle. Ziva was wearing her olive green combat trousers, a black t-shirt with a low neck and a brown trench coat, with the collar up on one side. Her right eye was badly bruised, as if she had been beaten up. Tony winced at first feeling sorry until he remembered how Ziva had backstabbed her. He walked up to Ziva and lifted her face up with one finger under her chin. He looked at the peaceful face that winced then slowly awoke with a groan. Her eyes fluttered then looked to Tony. Ziva shook her arms realising that she was chained. She looked down, thankfully her legs weren't tied. Ziva looked around trying to see where she was but it was dark, only a few lights lighting the room up dimly. She looked deep into Tony's eyes. She could tell something wasn't right.

"To-"

Ziva gasped as pain shot through her body. She gasped for breath as Tony's hand slowly pulled back from pounding her in the stomach. He let his fist drift to his side. Ziva tried catching her breath as she tried to ease the pain. She looked at Tony with shock. Her partner and he had turned against her. She frowned then put on a poker face trying not to see that she was hurt by the one person she loved using her as a punching bag.

"Why Ziva? Why backstab me. Why lie to my face all these years"

Tony stepped back and began to pace in front of her. Ziva watched as she saw the pain in his face as well as fury. But what was he on about? She never lied to him… Except, not admitting her love to him.

"W-what are you on about Tony?"

Ziva looked at Tony, trying to keep the upper hand.

"You know exactly what I mean Ziva! Calling me a player behind my back, saying I don't care and you'd happily kill me yourself"

Tony's face burned with fury. His eyes black with uncontrollable anger.

"Tony. I don't know what yo-"

Ziva was cut off as Tony collided his fist with her stomach once more. He watched the ex-mossad's face stayed still but in her eyes there was something, something hidden deep. He watched as she tried to gather her breath. Tony watched as her mouth began to open and he threw his fist towards her face.

"TONY STOP!"

Before Tony's fist connected with Ziva's face a recognisable voice shouted out at him as he went to hit Ziva with fury. Suzan walked over to Tony, wrapping her hands around his waist and leaning her head on his left shoulder. She kissed his cheek and watched as he began to blush. She turned to look at Ziva who looked like something hit her hard, then again. Tony would of taken it out on her.

"Come on Tony, violence isn't the answer."

Suzan looked at Ziva and smirked.

"She's not worth it Tony, let us deal with her later. Make her suffer slowly, not in one blow"

Suzan kissed Tony's neck and held his hands then turned him around to her. Suzan turned Tony around and began to walk him out the room. Once she had got Tony out the room, she entered back in but closed the door behind her. Ziva gave her the stare, though it did not scare Suzan. She walked up to Ziva. She smirked as she ran her hand down Ziva's face. Ziva knew she could take her out now, but she didn't have Tony on her side no more. If she dare kick out now, she was sure to have her legs tied up. Suzan trailed her hand down Ziva's neck then leant forwards kissing her throat.

"Don't worry sweetie. You won't be around long to save him. He's ours and I'm afraid you're not going to be around much longer but the best part, is that he's our new weapon against NCIS."

Suzan smirked as she looked closer to Ziva. She walked close so she could feel Ziva's breath against her lips.

"Such a waste. You are a cute one"

Suzan smiled then kissed Ziva, she bit her bottom lip sucking on it before pulling back. She looked to a wide eyed Ziva.

"I'll be back David"

##### ##### #### At NCIS ##### ##### #####

Gibbs opened his eyes. He was sat in his car at the NCIS car park. He looked around confused, with a blinding headache added on top. Gibbs's head shot to the back seat when he heard a groan. His eyes opened wide to see a Mcgee sprawled across the seat.

"Mcgee what the hell are you doing in my car"

Mcgee looked around shocked, his eyes still opening and closing from being so heavy.

"Boss… We were at Tony's"

_Oh god. How could I forget. We were trying to find Ziva, her cell was at Tony's._ Gibbs's gut began to churn. Something was wrong. Gibbs looked back in front to notice his head spinning. Gibbs sat forwards then winced as pain sored through his body. He opened the driver's door and attempted to climb out but fell instead.

"DAM IT"

Mcgee looked shocked, quickly scrambling out the car. He frowned when he noticed something not right in his own movements.

"Boss!"

Mcgee shot to Gibbs's side. He noticed blood coming from his shoulder.

"Boss you're bleeding"

Mcgee put his hand on Gibbs's shoulder before he could react. Gibbs swore unintentionally then laid his head back. He looked at Mcgee trying to fight staying conscious. He frowned as pain took over his body, caving his eyes in as the darkness took over. Mcgee grabbed his phone and looked at Gibbs.

"Come on boss stay with me!"

Mcgee dialled Ducky's number.

"Ducky I need you now. Gibbs has been shot. We're in the car park"

Ducky watched as Gibbs was loading into the ambulance on a gurney. He had a bad feeling about his friend. Thankfully the gunshot missed anything vital, but Gibbs must have suffered concussion as well. He wasn't able to stir Gibbs which gave him a worrying sign. Ducky walked over to Mcgee who had Abby hugging him tight against Gibbs's car. Agents quickly began to cordon off the crime scene.

"Timothy, we need to get you checked out my dear boy. I need to take a blood sample. Things are not adding up, and it appears to me that you may possibly have a substance in your blood"

Mcgee looked at Ducky with shock. Abby pulled back with her eyes puffy from tears. She looked at Mcgee then to ducky.

"You don't think he's…"

Ducky nodded.

"I'm afraid the tell-tale signs Timothy are suggesting to me that you've got substances in your body"

Mcgee looked at Ducky shocked. He didn't know what to say to him but just nodded. Together they walked to Ducky's car agreeing that Timothy's test would be best off done at the hospital where they could then go straight to see Gibbs and be at his side.

################################# #########################################

**Please please please review! it's nice to see what people think :)**


	7. Bringing more to the team

**Hey all, sorry new chapter has taken a while. Been busy with work and other bits. It's not a super long chapter, but it also has a twist.**

****************************** At the hospital *******************************************

Mcgee sat in the chair feeling awkward. He kept rocking back and forth as if needing something important to do. Machine beeps filled the room giving Mcgee the sense of reality. He was looking at Gibbs, the Gibbs who was in a coma and wired up to a ventilator. Mcgee felt lost, his boss was in a coma, his partners or as they feel, brother and sister were missing for 7 days now. He wanted to help find them but Vance took the case away from him. The only way he could get information was from Abby and from what she has told him, the investigation is going no-where. Mcgee was frustrated at not being able to do anything towards the case. All he was able to do, was look at Gibbs and stay by his side until the nurses sent him home for an hour. He frowned and looked to the window. It had been 24 hours since he last slept, and that was only an hour's sleep. Mcgee felt guilty. He should be looking for Tony and Ziva, making sure they are okay or even alive. Seeing Gibbs in this way… Was heart breaking. His leader, his boss, his father. There was nothing he could do to break him out of the coma. Mcgee stared out the window watching people walk by. To them, they're living their lives and nothing has happened but to Mcgee. His world was taken away, shoved in a box ready for the incinerator. Mcgee jumped as something warm and hard touched his hand. He turned his head around to see Gibbs was awake, and pulling at the ventilation tube. He got up and shot to the door.

"I need a doctor in here!"

Mcgee ran back to Gibbs's side.

"Boss don't pull that tube o-"

Mcgee stared in horror as Gibbs coughed and pulled the ventilation tube out of his throat. Behind Mcgee the door opened as nurses rushed in. They stared at Gibbs in horror then looked to Mcgee.

"Please say you didn't pull that out of his throat"

Mcgee shook his head in horror. He would never dare too. He turned back round to looking at Gibbs who was glaring at him. Mcgee walked slightly closer but before he could react Gibbs grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close.

"Where are they Mcgee"

Mcgee looked at Gibbs in horror and shook his head.

"I don't know boss, I just don't kn-"

The nurse pulled Mcgee out of Gibbs's reach and pointed to the door. Mcgee walked out and stared through the glass window and looked to the doctors who were examining Gibbs. He remembered watching Gibbs being shock, in the shoulder but he lost too much blood and fell into a coma. He had been knocked out but only for a few seconds but when he awoke he pretended to still be knocked out, feeling Gibbs under him. Mcgee watched as Tony walked over him and towards the elevator. He had a feeling that Tony knew he wasn't knocked out. Mc-snooper or something he would of cracked… If Tony was himself. Mcgee sighed. He looked at Gibbs who was putting up a fight with the doctor. Mcgee could tell he didn't want in there any longer. Gibbs wasn't one for sticking around whether he was hurt or not. If family weren't around. He would be off and looking for them.

***************************** In the Basement ****************************

Ziva's head lay on her chest. She was weak, tired and hiding a lot of pain. She was only held up by her arms being spread out to each side and shackled to the wall. Her shoulders roared with pain as it held her up. The only thing holding her up. She knew if she moved she would be ever so sore. Earlier she had her knee's buckle under her causing a surge of pain to shoot through her shoulder. She could only let out a whimper and try and mask the pain every time someone entered the room. She had no food since she woke up in this basement, and she had no clue on how many days had gone past. To Ziva it felt too long, but she was worried. Where was Gibbs and Mcgee, surely they would be looking for her and Tony? Ziva knew she would be on her own until they arrived. Until then, she would have to play along. Suzie had come in a few times since her capture, checking on Ziva but the last time she entered the basement she had given her an offer. She could stay down here, no food and die in pain and her own body fluids. Or she could join them, stand by Tony's side. Apparently Suzie was interested in her for her ex-mossad past. She knew how much of a killer Ziva could be, and she was interested. Ziva had thought about the offer. She knew it would be a risk joining them, but… If she got to Tony's side she could slowly work on getting him back to the normal Tony. Not to what they have made him, what he has become. Suzie had told her she had hypnotised Tony, and changed his thought completely. She had laughed and said how she even made Tony hate Ziva's guts. Ziva tried to scream out and protest but Suzie just laughed more and repeatedly punched Ziva in the face, stomach and chest. Her chest was heavy after at least good five days beatings. She hid the pain as much as she could and looked to Suzie. She was now awaiting her arrival. Her to come finish the offer she offered. Ziva knew, to survive she would have to take the offer. Though it would mean; that she most likely… would have to kill. She needed to get on their side. She needed to earn their trust before it was too late. She knew if she earned their trust, she could get closer to Tony, but at a risk of if the team came to find them… They could be their next take out. Ziva looked up as the familiar female opened the basement door and walked in. She stroke her way over to Ziva with a smile slapped on her face.

"Good morning Ziva, now. I have left you with a question for 24 hours. My question to you now is what your answer is"

Suzie had her arms crossed, tilting her weight onto her left side. Looking at Ziva, as if ready to kill her if the answer was turned down. Ziva looked at the woman and nodded.

"I will join you"

She put her head back to her chest and sighed. As if looking like she was giving in, a broken Ziva once more. Pretending to be broken down by being stuck in the basement for who knows how long.

She ordered two men to throw buckets of warm water over Ziva to give her a freshen up before they unshackle her. Together the two men dragged Ziva behind Suzie as they went up the stairs. She was dragged up, not being able to stand on her own. Then taken to a room, inside she was left by herself with fresh clothes given to her by Suzie. She had told Ziva to rest and have a shower. By next morning someone will meet her to bring her to Suzie. She also warned Ziva not to try anything, or she would be shot dead. She had at least two guards outside her room.


	8. Flashbacks

Hello all, very sorry i haven't posted recently. A lot going on in life, and I am working hard on becoming an author by the end of the year. With publishing contracts already offered. I am working hard to try get it completed soon but so much mind fog recently keeps stopping me so I thought if i try write a bit of this. Maybe just maybe... I'll get myself going again. My goal in life is to get this book published (not the fan fiction haha) So it's taking a lot of work, and on top of that. My god, I'd be in heaven if it gets turned into a film or series. Though to be honest, i am just happy enough to already have 3 publishing contracts offered. Anyway, enough with my rambling. I'm going to post more I promise! Well can't fully promise. I will post, but may be one per week, could be more. Will have to go with the flow. But enjoy!

~ Kiyli Tier

* * *

Tony turned around with a smirk on his lips. He eyed Suzie as she walked into the room. He liked it when she never followed Gavin around. It showed another side to her. As Tony began to walk up to Suzan, he noticed something was wrong. He frowned then backed away. He walked into the wall behind him banging his head. Letting out a gasp Tony put a hand to the back of his head.

_Tony. This isn't you. This isn't the real you. Where are the Movie quotes? Snap out of it DiNozzo! She's trying to kill you!_

Flash backs of the last few weeks flashed in front of Tony. He frowned then looked up at Suzan. His left hand made its way to the side of his cheek and wiped a tear. He looked at the tear that lay upon his index finger. DiNozzos don't cry… Tony looked at Suzan and glared. He went to lung forwards but she must have noticed him with question looks on his face.

"Stay away!"

Before Tony could step back he bumped into the wall, and what felt like hands. He frowned then quickly shot a glance to either side of him. Without noticing two of Suzans men had made it around by his side. They grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back. Tony tried to scruffle his way free, try dive out of grip James Bond style but ended up on the floor with two heavy body guards on top of him.

"Stay still Tony. The more you fight the more you will get hurt. We're trying to help you remember?"

*** Flashback ***

Tony looked up as Suzan shot into the room.

"Tony! Oh thank god Tony you are alive!"

She ran to Tony's side. Grabbing his wrists and jamming the cuffs with some lock picks. Soon they were undone. She grabbed Tony pulling him close to her, holding her.

_Remember the time I save you from Mcgee Tony?_

Tony looked up. The gun pointing straight between his eyes. His best friend, his probie, his partner. Aiming a gun straight at his face, ready to blow his brains out. Tony felt sick. He began to brace himself, knowing he could no longer talk Mcgee out of it. He had tried his hardest, and only end up with repeated whacks of magazine butts against his cheek which now burned. He could tell it was cut wide open, he could feel the blood trickling down his cheek but he couldn't wipe it. His hands were tied behind his arm.

"Go on probie. Shoot me"

Tony gave Mcgee one last look as he watched him go to pull the trigger.

BANG.

Tony looked in front in horror. Mcgee dropped the gun into Tony's lap. He fell forwards leaning over Tony in shock. He looked at his shoulder. Tony looked to see blood pouring out of it. As Tony went to go jump forwards Mcgee ran, grabbing his gun and opening fire on the man who shot him but each bullet missing. Gavin looked at Tony then to the running coward.

"He's gone Tony. He's gone"

*** Back in the room ***

Tony stared at Suzan with tears rolling down his face. He frowned then nodded. He couldn't do much more. He felt sick but knew he wouldn't. He had nothing in his stomach anyway. He frowned and looked to the men then laid his head back. He relaxed his muscles and allowed them to stand him up. Once up Tony stood and embraced the hug Suzan got him.

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry"

She looked in his eyes then to the men glaring as if telling them telepathically to go. She looked back at Tony.

"I have some good news Tony. Ziva, she's joining us"

Suzan watched as Tony's face went red with fury. She could see the anger.

"Tony calm it. She's HELPING us. We're going to kill your old team, the traitors that tried to hurt you. She's our slave Tony. Your slave. Now I want you to respect my wishes. Go see her, she's in the room across yours. Please Tony. I think it's time you two spoke"

Tony looked at Suzan trying to calm down. He nodded. He had to respect his friends wishes, his friends requests. How couldn't he? She saved him. He owed her that.


	9. Getting too close

**hey guys, sorry its been so long. I've been on the poorly side with my heart condition trying to play up which is annoying seeing as im only 19. But anyway, i've been thinking and got to a bit of a dead end, mind block so that put me off two more days. I will try post more, though i cant promise. Depends how life goes haha!**

**- Kiyli Tier**

* * *

Tony frowned as he stood outside a door. Inside was his ex-partner. His ex-colleague. All he wanted to do was barge in and kill. But he knew he couldn't he knew he shouldn't go after her. Not yet, just wait. He's sure she will make a slip up. Tony opened the door and walked in slowly. On the bed was a female figure curled up, who looked asleep. He closed the door with a slam making Ziva jump up, pulling a weapon and aiming at Tony. Tony smirked. Eying up the ex-mossad agent. He wanted to scare her, bring fear to her heart. He looked into her eyes and saw something he never thought he would. Hope and something... unnerving.

"Tony" Ziva whispered but loud enough for him to hear. She put her gun and went to stand but Tony put a hand up signalling her to stop. Instantly something washed across her face, horror. He knew it was out of character for Ziva but he wanted to put fear in her heart. She wanted him dead.

"Don't talk traitor-" Before he could finish his sentence off Ziva was on her feet and in front of him. Anger burning off of her skin.

"Don't you dare call me a traitor DiNozzo!" As tony went to open his mouth, Ziva slammed him against the wall and put a hand on his mouth. "I came after you when you went missing DiNozzo. I'm risking my life for your very special agent ass like you did for me in Somalia." Ziva sighed. "I couldn't let them wait any longer to find you, i had to find you myself Tony. I had to make sure you're... that you were alive" She let her hand go but carried on talking. "Tony I can't live without you either, and all i want to do is bring you back to the team, back home to safety. What ever they have done to you here, they have changed you Tony. Gibbs and Mcgee are worried sick and don't you dare get me going on Abby. But don't say I don't care DiNozzo. Whether forced to endure the torture your friends gave me was an option to even get to you I would still endure it and I did. They offered me to help you DiNozzo, or stay down there and die. You're the one thing i have worth while in my life Tony except for our family at NCIS. But hear this Anthony DiNozzo. I love you, and I am here to rescue you"

Ziva stared into Tony's eyes, hoping he'd see the meaning she was saying. He just stood there, his green eyes, staring into hers. Ziva stepped back, throwing her gun to Tony's feet, thankfully on safety. She stood in front of him, open to any enemy fire from anywhere. Completely venerable but still stood there. She needed to prove to Tony that she would stand there, and take anything for him. To prove to him she was not lying. Tony seemed to look her up and down, reaching for the gun he looked at it. He opened it up to see it had full ammo. He could shoot her here. On the spot. Yet something in his mind was screaming at him not too. Some kind of feeling washed over him, making his cheeks burn red. Tony looked away then back to Ziva. It was as if she was another woman. The real Ziva. He shook his head as he flash backs appeared.

_*** Flashback ***_

_"Tony!" _

_Ziva's scream was heard as something at full blast slammed into him, throwing him to the floor. Before he could react there was a loud explosion. Looking up Tony saw that Ziva was straddling the top of him in an awkward way. She lifted herself up off his chest._

_"Thank you Zeee-vaa"_

_Ziva smiled and nodded. She knew this was the beginning of regaining her trust but she needed too. She loved the man, and thy Anthony DiNozzo had saved her when no-one else dared and thought she was dead._

_"Tony... That better be your knee"_

_Looking at each other they both laughed_

_*** End of Flashback ***_

Tony looked at Ziva, realizing he was on the floor, and she was cradling his top half in her arms. His head against her chest, his legs flat on the ground. Had he passed out? He frowned as he began to remember the truth, remember him being kidnapped and then the video. Tony went to jump up but Ziva held him tight.

"Get off me! You wanted to kill me. I saw the video! They showed me it!"

Ziva grabbed Tony as she felt a tear escaping her eyes. What ever they had done, they had taken it to a mental stage.

"Tony, i would never want to kill you. Ever. Even when you shot Michael, i could not bare to kill you"

Ziva let go of Tony as he sat himself forwards.

"Listen Tony, what ever they have done to you has changed you. You're not one of them. You're Anthony DiNozzo, The movie quoting... Hottie" Ziva sighed. "Yes i said it, i like you DiNozzo, and that dog fur of a hair you have"

Tony turned to look at Ziva, noticing she was crying. He put his hand to her face, causing her to flinch but then relaxed as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I think you mean mop hair"

He smiled and she chuckled a little realizing he would never live this down, but at least he was back. Her DiNozzo was back.

"Tony..."

Before anything could be said, Suzan and Gavin walked into the room with guards. Guns pointing, with their infrared dots aimed all over both Ziva's and Tony's chest. Ziva looked at Suzan who smirked. Before she could do anything, a gun shot was fired. A scream filled the air as the guards closed in all around.

**I know its a bit of an odd ending, and quick story. At least its something, bit more of a twist coming soon. Please review, it helps a lot and also kicks my buttox into writing more chapters.**


End file.
